STARDOM!
STARDOM! is a song that debuted in Part 1 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Stars! Wings of Stars series, as an opening song in Episode 51 and as an insert song in Episode 52 of the anime. Lyrics Short Ver. *Rōmaji *Kanji *English *DCD Ver *Yume and Laura Ver Yume/Laura Hikari wa motto tōi sora Ako/Mahi Negai wa maketari shinai Honki no kimi wo matteru Miru mono subete ga sekai wo kaete iku Nagareru namida ga kokoro wo tsuyoku suru Kako kara mirai e nuiawaseta dress Frill no kazu dake yūki wo moteta nara... Sora wa nanimo iwanai tada nagareru bakari Miagereba hoshi no kakehashi ikō stardom! Akogare wa tsugi no akogare wo umu watashi wa koko dayo Yume/Laura Furueru yō na takami e to yume wa yume wo koete iku All Kirei na mono dake mirun janakute zenbu dakishimete Ako/Mahi Hikari wa motto tōi sora negai wa maketari shinai All Honki no kimi wo matteru TV Size Ver. *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Yume/Laura Hikari wa motto tōi sora Ako/Mahi Negai wa maketari shinai Honki no kimi wo matteru Miru mono subete ga sekai wo kaete iku Nagareru namida ga kokoro wo tsuyoku suru Sora wa nanimo iwanai tada nagareru bakari Miagereba hoshi no kakehashi ikō stardom! Akogare wa tsugi no akogare wo umu watashi wa koko dayo Yume/Laura Furueru yō na takami e to yume wa yume wo koete iku All Kirei na mono dake mirun janakute zenbu dakishimete Ako/Mahi Hikari wa motto tōi sora negai wa maketari shinai All Honki no kimi wo matteru Full Ver. *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Yume/Laura Hikari wa motto tōi sora Ako/Mahi Negai wa maketari shinai Honki no kimi wo matteru Miru mono subete ga sekai wo kaete iku Nagareru namida ga kokoro wo tsuyoku suru Kako kara mirai e nuiawaseta dress Frill no kazu dake yūki wo moteta nara... Sora wa nanimo iwanai tada nagareru bakari Miagereba hoshi no kakehashi ikō stardom! Akogare wa tsugi no akogare wo umu watashi wa koko dayo Yume/Laura Furueru yō na takami e to yume wa yume wo koete iku All Kirei na mono dake mirun janakute zenbu dakishimete Ako/Mahi Hikari wa motto tōi sora negai wa maketari shinai All Honki no kimi wo matteru Erabu dake janaku erabareru sekai e Aratana jidai wa hito shirezu hajimaru Konkyō no nai jishin wo card ni tsumekonde Kanaderu neiro wa ikizama mitete stardom! Gensō wa yagate genjitsu ni naru watashi wa makenai Ako/Mahi Eien nante iranai no ima de ima wo koete ike All Nigate na mono made aiseru yō na ōkina kokoro de Yume/Laura Suteki wo motto tsukamae yō kanashimi wa mō iranai All Mirai ga kimi wo matteru Mubō to iwareta ano hi no yume mo ima de wa Kono ude no naka ni... watashi no naka ni aru...! Hitohira no chō ga habataki wo shiri yagate kaze ni naru Kiseki no yō na monogatari tsubasa ga kimi wo matteru Akogare wa tsugi no akogare wo umu watashi wa koko dayo Furueru yō na takami e to yume wa yume wo koete iku Kirei na mono dake mirun janakute zenbu dakishimete Hikari wa motto tōi sora negai wa maketari shinai Honki no kimi wo matteru Dreams come true hito no kazu dake hikaru Dreams come true nan jūoku no kiseki Category:Japanese Category:Videos Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Translated Songs Category:Downloaded Songs